Quiet Love
by Dominick Gillig
Summary: When seth switches to Forks high school after Charlie marries Sue, will he finally find his imprint? When he does, what secrets does she hold? and why doesnt she talk?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter one: Gravitational Pull

As I walked towards the high school through the pouring rain, I couldn't help but notice how dreary the school was on the res. After mom had married Charlie, she moved our strange little family to the other side of Forks so that we could be "one big happy family" and all live together. The only reason I actually agreed to this brilliant idea was because mom was seriously excited, and it was becoming extremely evident that the old house was just a painful reminder of dad rather than a home. I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school back on res, anyway, so what the heck? It's not like I had anything to lose.

By the time I made it to homeroom my friends Jack, Lexi, and Danny were already there, laughing about another "that's what she said" joke Danny had made.

"Yo! Raindance!" Raindance had become my nickname around here for obvious reasons. I didn't mind it actually. Bella said it was kinda cool, and even mom called me that sometimes. Leah just thought it was stupid and racist, but hey, that's Leah.

"Hey Dan."

"Seth!" Lexi ran up and hugged me as I made my way towards the group. Lexi was like our little sister. Spunky, clingy, annoying and…hot! Okay, so maybe sister is the wrong word for it, but still. "How's your mom and the Chief?"

"Their good."

"Did she take my advice on painting the kitchen orange?" Lexi was all over it when it came to anything that had to do with decorating, clothing, and style. Maybe she was more like our Alice. Yeah. Alice.

"Yes, yes. She loves it and I get a serving of vitamin c just looking at the cabinets." Lexi let out an embarrassingly loud snort as we all made pig jokes about her obnoxious laughter.

"Whateva. So did you hear about the new girl?" Lexi was also the town's biggest gossip.

"What new girl?"

"Danny! Have you been listening to a single word I've said all week?" As if to answer Lexi's question, Danny picked at his teeth then proceeded to chew on his finger nails.

"Ew!" Lexi said as she used me to shield her from Danny's disgusting habits. "You're lucky your girlfriend ain't here." I laughed. No offense to Danny, but his girlfriend was a freak. He was dating some Goth chick who had gotten snake bites over the weekend. She was nice though.

"At least he has a girlfriend. Veronica turned me down again."

"Awwww. Poor Jacky! You know, my matchmaking services are still available if you want them."

"That depends. Will you be my match?" That response got him a bitch slap across the face. Lexi had explicitly explained how she was not interested in any of us nor will she tolerate flirting, forwardness, or attempted inappropriate jokes and or touching when she met us. Good ol' friend girls. Can't live with 'em, cant kiss 'em.

When homeroom dismissed our group dispersed to our classes to endure yet another day of hell on earth. Also known as school. Spanish was as boring as ever, gym was too easy, math too complicated, and lunch…lunch wasn't too bad actually. I bought one of everything the cafeteria had to offer and headed over to our usual table. Lexi was dishing about the new girl who was apparently in her AP history class. She was also in Danny's math class, and Jack's woodshop class. Hm. A girl who took woodshop? There was probably no room in cooking.

"Hey! Don't be a sexist!" Lexi lectured me as her boyfriend Matt giggled.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said, almost absentmindedly. Lexi just glared at me and turned away. I shrugged it off and picked at the food on my plate.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jack asked. "On any other day you would have scarfed all that down by now." He gestured towards my tray of half eaten food with his chin. I shrugged. It was weird. All day I had this strange feeling like something was pulling me in another direction. I could barely control where I was going this morning. Something was pulling me into the History room this morning, but when I poked my head to take a look, nothing really held my interest. But I had that feeling again, here in the lunch room. I resisted the urge to walk towards the cafeteria doors, but turned my head in hopes of finding some sort of explanation. Maybe someone had been carrying around a high-powered electro-magnet around school all day, and I had swallowed a watch during dinner. As farfetched as it seemed, Paul had done that a few days ago. He had also earned himself the nickname "Watch-dog" in the process.

As I turned towards the cafeteria's big double doors, the sound of stilettos against the linoleum floors rang in my ears, and the scent of vanilla soap and coconut shampoo found its way to my nose. But by the time my eyes made it to the doorway, whoever it was had vanished, and I was searching frantically around the room for what hoped was a mystery girl. Was this how Edward felt when her first smelt Bella? Or how Jake felt when he first saw Nessie? I remember seeing Jakes thoughts from the first time he phased after her birth. He told me about some sort of gravitational pull, but even after experiencing his own thoughts, I was still confused. He said I had to experience this myself, and that he thought it would be my turn soon. But that was three years ago. I'm seventeen now, and I've pretty much lost hope, which was unusual for me. But now, after feeling it for myself-as cheesy as it may sound-I believe again. My soul mate is somewhere in this school. And I'm going to find her.

**Was this totally cheesy? I tried, but I don't really know Seth well enough to write about him. But my friend asked for it so I thought I'd give it a shot. This is for you Avani!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

…**Today my writing will be heavily influenced by Charles dickens even though I despise him. If you are unfamiliar with his writing style, he uses syntax to portray emotion and imagery, sometimes dragging on for lines and lines all within the same sentence. I may do that today. Our teacher told us to write like him during class, and I can't shake the lesson out of my head. This story is also dedicated to my friend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

Chapter two: You Know What They Say

I left the lunchroom early, again, being pulled along almost blissfully by my magnet. I absentmindedly walked into the Biology lab and walked to me usual seat. My magnet must be in here. I was looking around the room with a cartoonish grin on my face, when a flash of brownish red hair caught my eye. An angel was walking towards me, silky hair bouncing behind her, lips parted, eyes like faceted emeralds behind thick lenses, cheeks a rosy pink, cleft chin parallel to the floor. She was staring right at me. I studied her. She was wearing a skin tight black Evanescence t-shirt under an open red plaid button down shirt that reminded me of the kind of shirts lumber jacks wore. Her low rising skinny jeans hugged her curves and showed off her toned backside. She had runner's legs, lean and firm. My eyes made their way back to her face. She was a Grecian goddess immortalized in marble, skin as smooth, and features as perfect. It took me a moment to realize that she was staring at the seat next to me.

"Mr. Clearwater," the Mr. Molina said. I didn't look at him. This mystery girl had gained all of my attention. More than that. She had gained it for the rest of her life. I was eternally her. Whether she wanted me to be or not. Everything I thought was important to me…it all meant nothing at that point. She was the one thing that tied me to this earth. She was the one this that would keep my heart beating. She was the one thing that I would ever care about. "Spencer will be sitting next to you from now on, alright?" Mr. Molina finished.

"Sure, sure." I said, my voice cracking with excitement. The girl-err..Spencer- smiled shyly as she took her seat. "Hi." I said softly. She waved. "So where did you move from?" she stared at me for a long moment, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, unable to decide what to say. She glanced at the teacher nervously. He wasn't looking at us. Slowly, she pulled out a notebook and started scribbling something. She studied her words for a moment before passing it to me.

_I just moved here from Seattle. _So she was a big city girl. She hadn't stopped smiling at me. Obviously she felt something too. Or at least I hoped she had.

"Why in the world would you come here of all places? It sucks. Well, I mean, it sucks a whole lot less now that you're here." Was I flirting? I didn't exactly have the most experience with girls. Of course I was err…buff cause of the whole were wolf thing, but I wasn't incredibly handsome or anything. Plus, the last time I had a girlfriend was in seventh grade. I didn't even really like her; I just didn't want to be the only one whose never been kissed. But I never felt like I needed one. Until now.

_Things happened. I needed to escape reality. A small town seemed like just the place for it. _I laughed.

"You know what they say, don't you?" I smirked at her. She shook her head, leaning in eagerly. I leaned closer, too. So close, in fact, that our lips where almost touching. Her breathing quickened, and I could feel it hot against my face. "It's always the small towns you have to be careful about. Especially when it comes to guys." I smiled, baring my gleaming white teeth. Spencer looked flustered, her face flushed, eyes red and watering, taking in deep, calming breaths. She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes, and gave me a huge grin. It was then that I realized everyone was staring at us. Spencer too. Her olive skin was now a deep pink after the realization that she had an audience.

"Mr. Clearwater," Mr. Molina said, "please don't scare our new student. I'm sure your stepsister knows all about that." He eyed me suspiciously. Bella had told me about the stare down Edward gave her on her first day. I laughed at the memory. I had the same teacher Bella did, and apparently he remembered too.

"Don't worry Mr. M, I'll protect her." Wait what? God that sounded stupid. A couple of girls in the classroom awed as a few guys laughed, and others grumbled away at the thought of losing the hot new girl to little old me. I felt my cheeks grow hot as looked at Spencer who was giggling her pretty little head off. _Sorry._ I mouthed. She shrugged, grinning. She wrote something else down in her notebook and passed it to me one final time.

_2579 Fawn Lake Drive_

"Is this your address?" She nodded excitedly. "Cool."

…**..I don't know what the hell that was, but I have writer's block and I'm so not in a romantic mood. So sorry if that was crappy and short. Or long. Or if you didn't like my Dickens impersonation. It was a total fail. But you should review anyway cuz the next one will be awesome. And if anyone has any ideas for me, I am more than happy to incorporate them cuz I have no idea where this is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter three: Yin and Yang

Seth POV:

When the final bell had rang, and the bratty students had emptied the classrooms in an uncontrollable stampede, I traced Spencer's scent to her locker, ignoring my friends' frantic yells of "Yo Raindance!" and followed my heart to her as much as my nose.

"Hi!" I said, exceptionally excited to see her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Um…can I walk you home?" The words sounded even more awkward as I said them, making me feel even stupider. She completely ignored me for a moment, not giving me a second glance as she skillfully slipped her books into her backpack. Today had been a particularly humid day here in Forks, and Spencer had taken off her unbuttoned lumberjack button-down and tied it around her waist. When she threw her backpack over one shoulder, you could see how toned her arms were as her muscles flexed beneath her skin. She had olive toned skin. It didn't look like a fake tan-it was a real tan, like the kind you got from playing outside everyday for a whole week. I felt like an idiot for still standing there like a creepy stalker guy. Part of me wanted to run in embarrassment, but the other part of me-the wolf part of me-had imprinted on her, and couldn't stand to leave her. Then she did something unexpected.

She closed her locker with a bang and linked her arm through mine. She didn't say anything. She led the way out the school's double doors, past my friends' shocked stares, and all the way to her house without saying a word. It was bliss. Not once had she taken notice of my burning temperature, and not once did she mention the scar on my face. I had gotten into a fight with Paul a year ago, and he had phased before me, his claw leaving a bright pink scar the length of my jaw line. It was so deep that it had never faded, and Leah never let it go. It was an accident, though, and I forgave him in the end. I can't even remember what we were fighting about, although Leah said that's because Paul gave me a concussion. Halfway through the walk, Spencer had intertwined our fingers, and my thumb was rubbing circles into the back of her hand. I glanced at the street name quickly. Fawn Lake Drive. Our walk was almost over.

"Spencer?" I said, making her name sound like a question. She looked up at me, smiling. I had stopped on the sidewalk, and she had stepped in front of me so she could look me in the eyes, both of her hands holding my right one. "Why don't you ever talk?" The question sounded rude, and more blunt than I had intended, and I was instantly ashamed. I bowed my head, probably resembling a sad puppy that just got told not to chew on the furniture. I felt Spencer's delicate fingers under my chin, coaxing me to look up. She gave me a warm smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Sorry." I said, with a sense of déjà vu from earlier today. Spencer shook her head and reached upward, running her fingers through my hair, and pulling me down to her level. She was pretty tall to begin with, and could easily be mistaken with a model if she wasn't one already. I cant say I saw it coming when our lips met, but when they did they moved together like yin and yang, her face fitting perfectly in my palms.

**Okay. That's all I got for now. Sorry for being M.I.A. for like…ever. Um…updates will be every other weekend, or sooner if you're lucky. I'm currently juggling three neglected stories. So yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Four: Is it because you met a girl?

The walk home gave me a chance to think in private before the next time I phased and everyone in the pack would here my thoughts. It was worse now that our two packs had merged into one again, and that there were so many of us. It took all I had not to stand in front of Spencer's house and wait for her to come out the next day, just so I could walk her to school again. But that wouldn't be fair. It was a two-mile walk to school. Of course she's physically fit, and showed no sign of fatigue from the journey, but she deserves better. She deserves to be driven to school everyday, and not have to walk. Charlie did offer me a car, after all. And if the offer doesn't still stand-and I know it does- I would be more than happy to carry her to school.

By the time I had come home I had pep talked myself into asking Charlie for a car, and telling Jake I had imprinted –and possibly asking for some wolf to wolf advice.

"Mom, Charlie? I'm home." I said, stepping through the doorway. As I shrugged off my backpack and let it sink to the floor, Sue greeted me with a peck on the cheek and a very large turkey sub on a plate.

"Hi, son." Charlie yelled from the couch.

"Hi sweetie! How was school?" Sue asked as I gratefully took the sandwich out of her hands.

"Good." I said with a full mouth. I was starving since I skipped lunch. I made my way over to the fridge, and grabbed a coke before sitting on the ground by the coffee table in the family room. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and of course Jake, were all here, too. Charlie loved it when they all stopped by, and after two years of this, Sue had gotten used to her vampire stepfamily. When the Cullens moved to Grays Harbor County, Charlie was practically devastated, but it was a much shorter drive than their original plan of Seattle.

"Hello, Seth." Edward said, always the gentleman.

"Hey, Seth." Bella chimed as she sat down next to Edward.

"Bro." Jake said absentmindedly, bobbing his head towards me in greeting.

"Uncle Seth!" Nessie screeched, giving me a quick peck on the cheek - which Jake didn't appreciate at all- then returned to her place in Jake's lap.

"Hey guys." I said, not really wanting to talk anymore. Seeing so many people here had destroyed my confidence, although I was pretty sure Edward had already read my mind before I walked in her because he was giving me a strange look. He laughed at my last thought.

"Edward, is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Bella said, in a very teacher-like manor.

"If you must know, Seth will tell you. Although I'm not quite sure he feels he has the guts to anymore." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I gulped. Everyone was staring, just like this morning.

"Well," I began, "Charlie, um…well…you know how you said that if I wanted a car…-"

"Of course you can have one, son." Charlie actually seemed delighted at the thought. He had recently received a raise, and asked me almost everyday if I wanted a car. "Is it because you met a girl?" This took me by surprise. Sue was excited now, while everyone else was trying to hold back his or her laughter-and failing miserably, I might add. At this point I was sure I was as red as Bella used to get, and wanted desperately to run away.

"Honey, you haven't taken an interest in any of the girls here before. Is she from a different school?"

"Who said it wasn't a boy?" Jake asked, laughing. I would have to remember to kill him later.

"Hardy har har, Jake. And no, mom, she's not from another school." I immediately ducked my head and tried to hide myself behind the massive turkey sub in my hands, but it was disappearing fast.

"Is she that pretty girl that just moved in down the street? Oh! Charlie, we should send them a welcome basket! I heard from Marry next door that just moved here from Greece. We should make them feel comfortable here; they must not know anyone." Sue gushed. Hm. Greece. She probably doesn't know much English. Maybe that's why she doesn't talk.

"That's a great idea honey! And Seth could deliver it, get on her parents' good side." Sue was nodding and grinning. Bella looked very sorry for me.

"NO! No! No! No! No! No! That is so…so…ugh! Mom! People only do those kinds of things on television. A welcome basket? Really? And no Charlie, I will not deliver it because I don't need to get on her parents' good side!" Why was I so angry? Or was I just being defensive? I could feel the ripples in my back growing stronger, my sanity leaving me.

"Seth, calm down. Now." Jake ordered. The packs had become one again, but Jake was second in command. I still had to obey. I went limp on the floor as the rippling stopped, panting, beads of sweat making their way down my forehead.

"Thanks, Jake." I said softly. I propped myself up against the side of the couch, wrapping my arms around my legs, and touching my forehead to my knees. I closed my eyes, and thought of Spencer.

"Seth, I'm sorry sweetheart, I just got a little excited. I am your mother after all." I didn't look at anyone. I tried to lose myself in my daydream about Spencer, barely hearing Charlie's mumbled apology.

"Seth! Reply when your father talks to you!" My head shot up when I realized my mom was yelling at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled softly.

"Seth," Edward started, "You should tell them what's going on." I don't know why I was so reluctant to admit I had imprinted. Maybe I was scared. Maybe I wasn't sure if this was real or not. Maybe I was afraid they'd judged her…or me. Or maybe I was afraid I'd be told this wasn't real. Or maybe I was afraid I'd find out I was…I don't know. Maybe I was afraid someone would call me an idiot that can't tell the difference between imprinting and a crush…. I sighed and gave up. There was really nothing to fear but irrational thinking.

"That new girl? Down the street? Um…I think I imprinted on her." A lot happened in the next two seconds. They seemed to pass in slow motion. I heard two shrill screams fill the air. One full of fear, anger, and hate that seemed to be an extreme butchering of the word "no" just as Leah bolted through the doorway at headed straight for my throat, leaving her poor imprint Joel confused on the porch- unsure if he should wait for leah to calm down herself, or if he should do something-and not aware of what was happening considering his human hearing did not enable him to hear my confession. The next thing I heard was a squeal that escaped the wide-grinning mouth of my mother, who then proceeded to kiss Charlie in a celebratory fashion, as if she had just won the lottery. Leah, on the other hand, wasn't in the celebratory mood.

"How could you imprint on that little bitch!"

"I would watch what you're sayin' if I was you, Leah." Shut up, Seth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"You little bastard! You better watch you mouth! That new whore of yours was making out with that creepy Newton kid down the street this morning! I saw it!"

"What?" I said, heartbroken. I turned to Edward for help.

"She's not lying, Seth. I'm sorry. But you never know. Max Newton has gone after random girls before. He may have ambushed her for a kiss." This was true. Everyone at school knows about Max Newton. They say he'll hump anything that moves. Boy or girl.

"Well, then…Max doesn't count now does he?" I challenged. Leah glared.

"Just be careful, Seth. It's not like I care about you or anything, but I don't want to see my little brother get hurt. I'm getting bad vibes from her, Seth."

"I imprinted on her. That means she's perfect for me. How bad can she be?" The small crowd of people around me erupted into murmurs; most of which were sarcastic comments on my love life, jokes, and from Bella, some much appreciated encouragement.

"Excuse me! Cough, cough, ahem!" Joel was trying to get our attention. "Guys! Don't you want an imprintee's perspective?" Everyone magically stopped talking and turned to him. "Thank you. Now, if you ask me," Joel said, walking over to where Leah was fuming and wrapping his arms around her lovingly. I had to admit, Joel was perfect for Leah. I wouldn't want her to be with any other guy. I guess he's good looking from a girl's perspective. He doesn't shave every day, so you're likely to see him walking around with a five o clock shadow, and he's really into working out so he's pretty buff, and six feet two, which was all in our shallow Leah's criteria, even if he was a pale-face.

"I think that Seth should trust himself, and his new girl. And lee-lee," he said, using his nickname for Leah, "you should be more accepting of what's happened. And you shouldn't jump to conclusions about people either." He kissed her nose, and pulled her closer as he spoke, all the while Leah was pouting in disagreement, trying to make herself look cute. Somehow-and I have no idea how this is possible- but Joel fell for it, and they were making out in no time. Yuck!

I sighed, not knowing what to do next, although I did feel strangely drawn towards the door, as if my magnet from this morning was pulling me away from here. I took this as my cue to leave, walking right out the front door without another word, and not wanting to look back at my crazy messed up family.

**Yaaaaay! Someone congratulate me! 1715 words! Sorry for taking so long to update. But the summer's coming up soon, so I'll update pretty often! Please subscribe and leave a review! I would love to hear what you think fellow Seth lovers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Submission

As soon as my feet hit abused wood of the front porch, I started running. I hadn't paid much attention to where my angel lived when I walked her home. I was too engrossed in her beauty. I stopped in the middle of an intersection for a split second, and took a deep breath, hoping to catch her scent. I let my wolf half take over my brain, and followed her scent back to her house, finding myself in a bit of a dilemma when I reached my destination. Should I knock? Should I scale the wall like Romeo and climb into her bedroom? What would her parents think? When should I tell her I'm a werewolf? These questions plagued me, but by allowing my inner wolf to control my actions, I had subconsciously made a decision, and found my index finger releasing the doorbell as I realized I had walked up the steps.

I tapped my foot impatiently, wanting nothing more that to see Spencer's face. I could barely stand to look at anyone else now, much less be away from her for more than a few minutes. Obviously this would become a bit of an inconvenience at some point, not that I minded it. After I had tapped my foot exactly twenty seven times-granted I was going a bit fast and out of rhythm- and a nearby bird had chirped four times, I was faced with hell as the doorknob turned painfully slowly and then stopped abruptly. I had half a mind to barge through that door and find Spencer myself if it did not open within the next second.

"Spencer," someone called from within the house. "I'm going to the grocery store. Don't forget to wash your plate, dear." The next thing I heard was the sound of the garage door opening with a groan; then IT spoke.

"Kay, mom!" said the voice behind the front door. It was beautiful. Enchanting. Seductive. Every syllable was melodic and hypnotizing. "Shit." It said, suddenly scared. I was angry all of the sudden. Why should someone with a voice that lovely have to be scared? Who would be cruel enough to scare them? I wanted to rip the head off of whoever instilled fear in the voice. I wanted to protect the voice. I wanted to make sure that it never got hurt ever again, and lock it away and keep it for myself. Slowly the door opened, revealing the owner of the voice. Spencer. Her mouth was open, and she was blinking frantically. "Um…hey, Seth." She bit her lip. Then she looked down, ashamed. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her, all to myself. I stepped into the house and cupped her face in my hands. Her lips burned against mine, but they fit together perfectly. They moved together rhythmically, almost as if they were dancing.

When she pulled away I grunted, annoyed. I wanted more. Luckily she let my have my way for a few quick moments before leading me up the stairs. She walked achingly slowly, so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder like a cave man, running up the steps at lightning speed.

"Third door on the left." She said, softly. I grinned and made my way to her bedroom, locking the door behind me, throwing her violently onto the king sized bed. There she lay, face up, her eyes wandering around the ceiling before meeting my hungry gaze. The wind had been knocked out of her when she was thrown upon the bed. Her chest rose and fell at an alarming pace as she tried to catch her breath. But somehow, I could have cared less. I jumped onto the bed, hovering over her like a sadistic killer- only I wanted something different. She was panting, still unable to breathe properly.

"Seth!" she moaned. I leaned down, my lips meeting her neck. "Seth, I need to tell you something." She said, in-between breaths. "Seth, I-I…. I need…ugh!" she said, giving up. My lips traced her jaw line, and skimmed the surface of her face. Our eyes met, then our lips. Spencer tangled her fingers in my hair, and arched her back, pressing her hips against mine. This was her submission.

0_o….. ;-)

Spencer was laying on top of me, fully exposed save for the bed sheet that covered our lower halves. She was giggling happily into my chest, and I couldn't help but grin at the sound. Just hours ago I thought I would never be able to hear her talk, much less laugh. The sound of her voice was so intoxicating that I couldn't stand to be angry that she lied to me. Then again, I had only known her for a few hours. Our relationship was hours old and yet I had already deflowered her. What kind of monster was I? My mother had most certainly raised me better than that, but as soon as I heard her speak, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. All I saw was her. All I wanted was her. And I didn't even stop to consider the consequences.

"Seth," Spencer said with a sigh, immediately gaining my attention. "I-I…Gosh. I have zero clue what to say to you." She appraised our current position, my arms protectively around her waist, hers around my neck, both of us unclothed. With another sigh she continued. "You know, I don't usually go this far the first day I meet someone." I stared into her eyes. She looked…ashamed? Was she ashamed of me, or what I had made her do? "Seth, I have something to tell you. And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you practically raping me a few minutes ago. Although I can't say I wasn't a willing victim." She laughed half heartedly, trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't really paying attention to what she had said, though. I was just enjoying the entrancing sound of her voice. Although, something had been nagging me since I realized the voice behind the door was hers. Why did she refuse to talk at school? She bit her lip.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Did I just ask that out loud?" she nodded. "I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been talking enough lately. It's a long story, Seth. But you have to promise me that you will not- WILL NOT- tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Or laugh at me; cause this is one hundred percent true. And life changing." Her eyes bore into mine for what seemed like hours, as if she was judging me, making sure she could trust me. "Seth, I'm-"

"I need to tell you something first!" I said, cutting her off. She looked startled at my sudden outburst, leaning away from me with one elbow of the bed, as if she was about to run. She should have. I watched as the expression on her face changed from fear to confusion to curiosity. She cocked her head to one side, her eyes crinkling as her mouth formed an o shape. She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before cupping my face with her free hand. She leaned in just enough for our lips to brush against each other as she whispered, "Tell me. Please," so seductively that I had to close the space between our lips.

I rolled over on the bed so that she was underneath me again, but this time she pushed me away. The old Seth would have complied and let her go, but hearing her voice had done something to me. It turned me into an animal. I didn't care if she didn't want me. I was ready to force myself on her. I no longer had control of myself. She grunted as she used all of her strength to push me off of her, which wouldn't have worked if I hadn't channeled my conscience. She practically threw herself off of the bed and scrambled for her clothes, throwing them on as if her life depended on it. What had I just done?

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me!" I tried to apologize, but words didn't seem like enough.

"It's 'kay. Not your fault." She shouldn't have spoken. There was something about her voice that turned me into an absolute animal. It took everything I had not to run across the bedroom and fuck the shit out of her. **(I don't usually use the f word, but I couldn't think of any other way to phrase that…. sorry.) **She just stared at me after that; she watched as I pulled on my clothes and headed towards the door. As my hand reached the doorknob, I felt her long, slender fingers wrap around my wrist. She wanted me to stay. Truth be told, I didn't want to go. It was then that it occurred to me that I had still imprinted on her, and she still deserved to know. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say. I slowly turned around to face my angel.

"Spencer, I understand if you want to take it a lot slower from now on, or even never see me again, but there's something I really need you to know."

.

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE: after the next chapter where Spencer reveals why she doesn't talk…I'm basically plotless. I could either end the story, or continue with a twist. If I am to continue this lovely story…the only way I can see that happening is if Spencer gets pregnant. When you read the next chapter there's basically no point to continue the story. It would be crappy fluff which I do NOT do. So I would like you guys to tell me what you think. Should she get pregnant? Or should I end the story? But, if you have any idea that doesn't involve babies, please tell me. I would love to use it. I know there's probably a hundred ways I could stretch out this story, but I honestly don't know where to go with it. And no, the story is not writing itself, so don't give me that shitty advice.**


End file.
